


Office Antics

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Play Fighting, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: At work parties are all fun and games until you have to clean up the aftermath. Marisha and Matthew have a silly moment together before Taliesin interrupts.





	Office Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteriscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriscus/gifts).



> The first rule of shipping real life humans is -- don't ship the real life humans. Especially don't ship them anywhere they can SEE it. And for the good grace of green apples don't mention it in places outside of this. This is weird. You're here too, welcome to my weird, weirdling. Enjoy it, but let's respect the real life humans and keep it on the down low.
> 
> I also appreciate comments, all that being said. If you're feeling brave.

Marisha turned, raised her voice half an octave, and pointed at the dirty dishes.

“No, no it’s not okay,” she said with a stern righteousness out of all proportion to her actual concern. “You need to clean these up, right now.”

Matt turned from his current efforts to gather up the bits of streamers still attached to the kitchenette cabinets. “I canna only do one thing at a’time, woman!” he said in a forceful, Scottish voice as he continued to peel at a stubborn bit of scotch tape. Matt ducked his face to hide a grin as Marisha’s eyes widened and she angled her entire body towards him.

“You. You fucking--“ Marisha play sputtered as she rushed up to him and beat lightly on his back in rapid mock fury.

Matt fought back a laugh and finally abandoned the last scraps of tape.He turned and growled at Marisha, head hunched, hands formed in mock claws, a monstrous expression on his face. She pushed away from him and dropped into a defensive stance with her hands guarding her core. The glare in her eyes was tempered with a joyful sense of play and he roared at her with a maniacal grin.

“I will so kick your ass,” she said in an overdone, super-heroine sultry purr. Somehow Marisha executed a perfect hair flip with a quick jerk of her neck as she shifted her weight into her back foot.

Good God, he loved this woman.

He was just about to lunge for her when there was a cough from the doorway. They both froze for a moment before they devolved into giggles.

“You know, they have specific retreats for romantic role-play.” Taliesin said, completely dead-pan. He set a broom against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. He radiated an aura of silent, amused, judgement.

Matt resumed his monster predator hunch and pivoted his head to stare unblinking at Taliesin. His prey arched an eyebrow and Taliesin’s lip twitched.

“Oh, sweetie. I’ve tamed more feral creatures than you.”

Matt paused mid stalk as a distinct blush rose over his cheeks and Marisha hooted with laughter.

“You should-- You should--“ Marisha gasped for breath as she laughed. “You should collar him,” she finally managed to say. Half doubled over she clutched the edge of the counter in the office kitchenette.

Matt dropped his monster posture and turned to face Marisha. This was in no way to help hide his now rosy complexion. Certainly not. Just a cheery coincidence.

“Hey.” He said with wounded pride. “I thought you were on my side.” He held his hands out in front of him in a ‘what the fuck’ gesture.

“Maybe she’s fond of your backside,” Taliesin said in the same moment that Marisha said “I do have a preferred side of yours.”

The laughter now rang out from behind and in front of Matt. Marisha turned a brilliant shade of crimson and wheezed as she struggled to breath. His cheeks radiated a heat that spread up to his ears. Marisha stumbled over to him and wrapped one hand around his waist and the other over his left shoulder. They clung to each other for a few beautiful, joyous moments.

* * *

Taliesin watched the two sway in each other’s arms for a lovely, quiet moment, little hitches in their breaths as they tried to collect themselves before they turned to him. He bowed out of the space with a last, witty quip so they could enjoy their laughter.

Hands in his pockets he puttered around the studio. He navigated the populated areas with expected pleasantries until he reached a quiet and dim corner. A shoulder connected heavily with a support beam as he leaned against it. He ran a hand over his face before he rested his forehead against the cool surface.

“God damn it. Idiot.”

He shook his head and ground the skin on his forehead into the metal. Some lines you just didn’t cross. Some friendships you didn’t risk ruining. This was the best moment in his life. Here and now. He knew that.

His head thumped lightly against the support beam a few times. A loud, gusty sigh escaped him as he pushed away and brushed his fingers through his hair. The streamers still had to be swept up. He'd collect a few bits of his heart along the way. 

As he walked he murmured a familiar melody.

“You can’t, always get, what you want…” 


End file.
